


Always

by cecilantro



Series: Freckles and Constellations [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilantro/pseuds/cecilantro
Summary: An alternative look at the morning Molly left.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> babys (clap clap) first! (clap clap) smut!!!! (clap clap)
> 
> ya boi had a NIGHT last night dealing with some of his bigger trauma so this was not hell to write lets see if it lasts
> 
> its just smut with feelings
> 
> Only gendered term for molly is one use of the word _clit_. Other terms include _hole_ but it's mostly glossed over because I also dont know what im comfie with!

The morning that Molly is due to leave, Caleb wakes up with a hell of a terrible idea.  
Molly is in his arms, wrapped around him, stark fucking naked, exactly the way he’d expected, and Caleb has a terrible, wonderful idea.

“Molly.” He murmurs, and kisses at Molly’s throat until his eyes open, already chuckling warmly in the back of his throat,

“Good morning, _m’eudail._ ” He says, and Caleb adores his voice. The light irish lilt, ever intonation- Gods. Gods, he loves Mollymauk Tealeaf.

He skims a hand down their back, flat, smooths over the curve of their ass and receives a pleased hum for his nervous actions,

“Touchy as ever, hm?”

“ _Ja,_ ” Caleb agrees, his eyes wide and blue in the soft golden light of mid-morning, “I- ah. I have… a suggestion. Because I know that you are leaving today, and if you- if you would like something to remember me by-”

“I’m not going to forget you, sweetheart.” Molly assures, kissing the bridge of Caleb’s nose, and Caleb smiles at that,

“No, I wasn’t suggesting that you would. Just that… ah… perhaps there is something we could do to make your last day here… memorable?”   
Molly cocks his head a little, best he can, and Caleb’s nerves crest, “If you would be… interested.”

And he shifts, pulls Molly closer to him, pulls them flush and Molly’s eyes go wide and shocked.

_Caleb is hard._

Or half-hard, between their bodies, and fuck- Molly isn’t proud of how immediately that turns him on, but… well, he loves Caleb.

“I ah- I thought, aren’t you ace?” Molly’s hand on Caleb’s hip is vice-like, “I’m interested, love, just-”

“ _Ja,_ I do not find myself sexually attracted to anyone, and _ja,_ I did not think that this would ever be an idea I entertained but- it feels special. I want- I don’t know. I did not plan for this, I didn’t, um, I did not buy protection- if- if you would want to… engage.”

“ _Fuck,_ Caleb, you can say it. And- yeah. No, yeah, I- I agree. Yeah.”

There’s a quiet pause, and Caleb draws patterns on Molly’s back with his fingertips,

“You would want to- ah- fuck?” he tries, and Molly gives a little bark of laughter at the awkwardness of the words from Caleb’s mouth,

“ _Gods,_ yes, Caleb. And- uh- protection- I do carry it. I have some in my bag but- uh,” he looks over his shoulder, “Don’t be- don’t be put off, I’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with, I’m easy but- it doesn’t matter to me if it doesn’t matter to you.”

Caleb’s head spins for a moment. The whole world shifts around him.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly, “Is it not dangerous for you?”

“Yeah, uh- remember that time I mentioned the… marking, thing? It’s not _entirely_ sexual.”

He lets Caleb fill in the blank for himself, and hears a soft whine in his throat. Molly, once more, finds himself wide-eyed,

“ _Caleb,_ ” he says, breathless, “Does that- _holy shit._ ”

The concept, very obviously, is _interesting_ to Caleb, because Molly can feel him hardening against his stomach. Caleb looks away, somewhat embarrassed, and Molly puts two fingers under his chin to tilt his head up,

“No, no, you’re right, it’s fucking hot. But also- I like the idea of you marking me. In any way, I like the idea of you making me _yours._ ”

Caleb gives a soft sigh and drops his forehead to Molly’s, gentle,

“Is there anything that you do not want, specifically?”

“I’m not a fan of feminine-coded nicknames, and today, I don’t want to be insulted. I don’t mind feminine-coded language for my junk, though, it is what it is. And- um- I know it’s- I know it’s stupid but-”

“Nothing is stupid in laying boundaries,” Caleb says seriously as Molly stalls, “It’s okay.”

“I don’t want you to kiss me.” Molly says, quiet, “I think I might break if you do.”

“Ah,” says Caleb, understanding perfectly, “In general, or just- just on the mouth?”

“Just on the mouth.” Molly smiles a little, “Trust me when I say I’d- I want you to. Really. But I think I’d break, and I don’t want that.”

“Of course,” Caleb promises, and kisses Molly’s throat, “Anything else?”

“If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.” Molly smiles, strokes his fingertips down Caleb’s side, “What about you?”

“I don’t want to be insulted.” Caleb says immediately, “And if- if I change my- if my mental state stops holding up-”

“Of course, of course, sweetheart, _m’eudail,_ I wouldn’t dream of asking for anything you’re not happy to give.”

Caleb takes Molly’s hand from his side and brings it to his lips, kisses their knuckles,

“Tell me what you’d like me to do.”

 

It doesn’t take much in terms of foreplay for Molly. Or Caleb, for that matter- all Molly needs to do is mention marking and Caleb’s head tips back, a soft, groaning whine escapes his throat. It doesn’t stop Molly going down on him, though, and Caleb can feel their hum of amusement in the back of their throat as they take him down to the root.

“If you keep that up,” Caleb warns, “There will be no marking.”

Molly, regretfully, lets up with a soft pop and a final lick to Caleb’s slit, making him shudder once more,

“There’s more than one way to mark a Molly.” He tells Caleb jovially, and Caleb feels his whole brain go completely blank. Molly laughs,

“You almost came. Right there. Didn’t you?”

“ _Ja._ Fuck you.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Molly gives Caleb a grin, sits up, and stays put for a few minutes whilst Caleb regains his composure. Once Caleb feels more like he’s not about to blow at the slightest touch, his hands find Molly’s hips and his eyes find a devilish smirk on Molly’s face,

“Ready, love?”

“Molly,” Caleb’s tone has Molly halting, raised on his knees and hovering above Caleb, concern flashing across his face,

“ _M’eudail?_ ”

“I don’t- I don’t want this just to be _fucking,_ ” Caleb says, voice strained through worry, “I’d- I want- I want-”

“Yes?” Molly lowers a little, settling themself over Caleb’s hip bones. They’re _soaked,_ Caleb can feel the wetness where they press but they’re not pressing _him._ They’re just _waiting._

“I want to make love to you, Mollymauk.” Caleb says as steadily as he can, and watches Molly’s concern split into a smile, a soft, warm smile,

“Almost regretting that no-kiss rule,” He tells Caleb as he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek, at the edge of his scruff, “And I would love nothing more.”

Caleb’s back arches, almost upsetting Molly as it does, and he chuckles at Caleb’s impatience,

“Alright,” he soothes, “Slowly, now.”

Molly’s touch on his dick is light-fingered and maddening as they reach back and take a loose hold,

“Caleb? Are you okay? Is this okay?”

“ _Ja,_ ” Caleb says hoarsely, “I am ready. Please.”

Molly nods, determination in the line of his face and the softness of his smile and slowly, slowly, he guides Caleb into his hole.

 

Molly is not entirely sure he’s truly experienced sex before now.

 

It’s always been _fun,_ he’s always enjoyed himself, it’s always felt _good_ but this is- this is something else entirely. Caleb’s eyes are wide, he has one hand on Molly’s hip as he lowers himself on shaking thighs, the other hand is clamped over his own mouth to stop him moaning, or yelling, or whatever noise his body wants to make.

“ _Caleb,_ ” Molly says, breathless as he slowly takes more and more of Caleb into himself, “ _Gods._ ”

“Molly,” Caleb whispers, pattering at Molly’s thigh until he takes his hand and threads his fingers through Caleb’s, pressing his hand to the bed to support himself and then finally, finally, he’s fully seated on Caleb’s cock and nothing has ever felt this way for either of them.

“ _Tha gaol agam ort,_ ” Molly manages through pants, and Caleb squeezes his fingers,

“ _Ich liebe dich._ ”

Molly leans forward a little, muffling a groan as the movement slips him up Caleb’s dick an inch or so, he makes to kiss at Caleb’s neck, loosing his fingers from Caleb’s to rest on his shoulders instead, he braces himself,

“You can do all the damn work,” He murmurs, right next to Caleb’s ear, “Make love to me, Widogast.”

And then Caleb’s hands are on his hips so tightly Molly knows he’ll bruise, and Caleb slowly, gently, begins to fuck up into him. His thrusts are shallow, at first, annoyingly, wonderfully slow and Molly’s arms are already beginning to shake with the _emotional_ effort of staying here,

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ ” Molly gasps out, and is rewarded with a brief stutter of Caleb’s hips, and then an increase in speed.

One of Caleb’s hands slips from Molly’s hips to trail gently toward his clit, but Molly catches his wrist before he can make it and sets it back to his waist,

“You focus on making some pretty marks,” Molly says into Caleb’s neck, “And I’ll worry about getting me off.”

Caleb takes his words to heart and Molly finds his mouth against his collarbone, kissing, first, and then slowly sucking a bruise into being and Molly gasps at the sensation.

“Holy _shit,_ Caleb.”

He feels a smile against his skin, and Caleb gives the mark an apologetic kiss before he changes the angle a little and sucks another, mirrored mark right next to it. The distraction slows the rhythm of his hips, but Molly is far too gone to care.

“A heart.” Caleb says, drawing one hand up to trace the outline with his fingertip, “And- ah- do you mind if we switch… positions? This is really starting to hurt.”

“Not at all, darling.” Molly presses a kiss to Caleb’s jaw and slowly slides off of him, giving a soft moan as he does.

 

Some shuffling later sees Molly on his back, knees pulled up and spread and Caleb is the colour of a ripe tomato at the shameless display,

“You are beautiful, Mollymauk,” he manages as he crawls between Molly’s legs and trails kisses from his hip up to his throat, Molly gives a strained, but genuine chuckle,

“Thank you, darling.” He says, soft, and knocks his knees to Caleb’s sides, “Ready?”

Caleb only gives a soft hum of agreement and shifts forward, lining himself up and pushing in just as slowly as Molly had lowered himself. Molly gives a breathy sigh and loops his arms around Caleb’s neck,

“I really don’t think that feeling will ever get any less wonderful. We could screw a thousand times, and I’d still thank all the Gods above and below that I’m the one that gets you.”

“Careful,” Caleb drops his forehead to Molly’s, closes his eyes, “That’s… _ja._ You are right, though.”

“Come on, handsome,” Molly squishes his arms around Caleb, “Let’s get to marking me.”

Like that’s his cue to move, Caleb commences his slow, gentle pace, really more rolling his hips than anything and it’s wonderful. It’s sweet, saccharine, intimate, and Molly _loves_ it, but he’s also beginning to grow impatient,

“Caleb,” He says gently, drawing his fingertips down Caleb’s jaw, “I’m not sure if you think I’m made of glass, or if you just want to take it slow.”

“I- I- Neither?” Caleb pants out, “I am just- afraid. I’m not sure what you _like._ ”

“Can I let you in on a bit of a secret, love?” Molly’s eyes shine with mischief, Caleb nods. Molly smirks,

“I like it _rough._ ”

Caleb _groans,_

“How- how rough?”

“I can near enough guarantee you that nothing you do will be too rough for me.” Molly’s tone is smug, and Caleb just… stops. Halfway through pulling out, stops dead, and Molly whines,

“Oh _really?_ ”

“If it is too rough,” Caleb says, his voice deliciously thick and dark, “You will let me know straight away?”

“Yes, Gods, yes, please just get to fucking me.” Molly whines, wriggling in place in an attempt to get Caleb to move again.

Caleb leans down to him and kisses the corner of his mouth with criminal sweetness,

“ _Ich liebe dich,_ ” He reminds Molly gently.

And then he begins a rough, brutal pace with a force that Molly had never expected from him, and he can do little more than gasp Caleb’s name into his ear and hold on, one-armed, for dear life as the world near-literally rocks around him and he slips a hand between their bodies to rub himself.  
Caleb is lucky that Molly’s circus skills give him flexibility, the thought occurs to Molly halfway between _holy shit_ and _fuck,_ Caleb has him bent close to in half with his rough pace, hips snapping, the sound of skin on skin and small, soft groans than neither of them can quite muffle.

It doesn’t take long, then, for Caleb to press his face to the side of Molly’s head,

“I’m- ah- I’m close,” he warns, “Where do you want me to-”

“ _Inside,_ ” Molly hisses, “I’ve already told you, _m’eudail,_ I want you to _mark me._ I want you to _claim me._ I am _yours._ ”

That’s what tips Caleb over the edge, his hips stutter and he sheathes himself fully inside of Molly, groaning his name through skin as he bites down onto Molly’s shoulder. Molly follows soon after at the sensation of Caleb filling him, marking him, he moans Caleb’s name in a high, breathy way that makes Caleb press forward just a little harder, a little firmer.

“ _Mein,_ ” Caleb says hoarsely, “ _Mein Engel._ ”

“Don’t pull out yet?” Molly’s breath comes in short puffs, “I just- I just want to enjoy this a little longer.”

“Don’t wriggle.” Caleb warns, but he obliges, scattering kisses across Molly’s cheeks as they wait for the high to fade.

 

Eventually, all too soon, Caleb pulls away, his softening cock slipping out of Molly with little more than a soft whine from the man himself.

“Ah,” says Caleb as he sits back to admire his handiwork, “We’re making a mess.”

Molly chuckles and turns onto his side, shuffling toward the edge of the bed,

“Sorry. I’ll go clean up.”

“I don’t mind.” Caleb assures, and Molly stops, humming,

“Then how about a quick nap before we have to get up and be sad?”

“You do not want to- ah-” he gestures to the damp spot on the bed, and Molly shrugs,

“It’s a nice feeling. And if there’s a problem, there’s already a problem, I’ll sort it out. Might as well enjoy it whilst I can, yeah?”

Caleb feels himself twitch with interest, but he doesn’t have the stamina in him for another round. He drops to the bed beside Molly and winds his arms around him,

“ _Mein Engel,_ ” He says quietly, Molly presses his face to his neck and smiles as he kisses,

“ _M’eudail,_ ” he replies, “Sleep. Everything else comes later.”

Caleb is halfway between too sad and too content to argue.  
He does as he is bidden.


End file.
